The Planet of Qamar
A planet orbiting the star Shams.It has one moon named Najmah . The planet is home to two sentient beings the Hubal and the Hekma.The Wadd,the Amm and the Hekma are relatives.Both originated in the jungle but only the Wadd remained in the jungle so they remained small trying to hide from predators in the bushes or atop the canopy.Meanwhile the Amm journeyed to the plains there they could not hide from opponents so they had to fight the predators in order to survive they became bigger and stronger soon after a new specie gained sentience the Hubal.They gained sentience in caves in mountains where they lived.The Hubal expanded all over their mountain range where they lived and they expanded all over Qamar living in mountains.Hubal are very territorial and considers an entire mountain as it's territory.Wadd live alone ocassionally meeting in Al-Hua trees which they consider sacred.Amm live in groups in plains they create walls to protect their territory.Al-Hua trees are very large and are sacred to the Wadd it is believed by the Wadd that Al-Hua trees were where the universe originated.The Hekma are sentient descending from the Wadd line interbreeding with an early Amm ancestor directly after the Wadd the hybrid females were naturally sterile and they continued back-breeding until fertile females were produced these hybrids were rejected naturally so all hybrids were put in big chests and locked and thrown into the sea through this only the smartest survived and a genetic mutation occurred for them and their brains expanded as their tails grew from their heads they had to adapt to a semi-aquatic environment giving them big sticky toes and sticky fingers to stick to walls they grew a new appendage in their heads that allowed them to hear better over long distances their brains grew into their appendage their eyes turned dark red and they could now see for miles on end.The Hekma live in a hierarchal society with no king or queen but ruled at the very top by the highest council as they are known.Hekma who spend their entire lives meditating together in a room spend time with the gods of the Hekma ascending through physical and mental barriers in their journey to the gods when they open the 5000th barrier they achieve the status as a member of the highest council all of the political,spiritual and financial matters of the Hekma are fixed by the highest council who rule over all of the Hekma.The Hekma live in big castles forced to be made by the Nahlen to the Hekma for the Helma have figured out a way to impersonate a Nahlan or Imperial Empress Bee to the Imperial Bee.By smothering themselves in honey and Nahlan reproductive juices they can make many Nahlen follow your command.The Nahlen stick themselves to each other to form combs using buildings then they secrete a special jelly that instantly freezes when they leave it a perfect honeycomb castle used by the Hekma as homes.